


Triskele: balance

by Knight_of_Cookies



Series: Triskele-A Reylux series [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Apparently Smutty though, BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, Hux appreciation, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, No Sex, Not so fluffy kink, Reylux - Freeform, Switch!Rey, dom!hux, fluffy kink, kink relationships, lifestyle kink, sub!kylo/ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Cookies/pseuds/Knight_of_Cookies
Summary: A fun addition to my story "Triskele" for the Star Wars Multishippers group's "Hux appreciation month"Things get properly kinky and Rey has deep thoughts.





	Triskele: balance

Rey, Ben, and Armitage curled around each other in the small kitchen of their flat on a bright, cool, winter morning. Breakfast plates sat finished and abandoned on the table.

Rey soaked in the warmth of both men's embrace, Ben sitting beneath her and Armitage above her. The feeling of it like drinking her favorite type of tea, soothing hot liquid in her mouth and warm porcelain against her hands. All part of the slow sip of contentment that was the moment the three of them shared.

It reminded Rey of the name of Armitage's shop, Triskele. Three equal intertwining swirls. Like the shape, so had they become such a shape. Spiral in and spiral out of their branching lines that had become entangled so.

Eventually Armitage broke the huddle and set Rey and Ben off to finish the chores set out for the morning. Afterwards they showered, and prepared for the afternoon session to come.

* * *

Rey and Ben were in the bedroom again, all clothing once again gone. Ben knelt on the carpeted floor with Rey sitting up on her knees behind him. Her fingers ran through his shoulder-length hair, pulling it back into a low ponytail. He was quieter now, hours of being in the more formal collars smoothing out his normally rougher edges. Once she was finished, Rey picked up a smooth leather hood from the ground next to her.

“You ready?” she asks, lightly massaging his shoulders. Ben took a deep breath and nodded slowly. Rey gently pulled his hair getting him to lean his head back so she could kiss him before pulling the thin sensory deprivation hood over his head. She slowly smoothed it down and slowly tightened the laces as to not disturb his hair too much. Armie preferred things very neat with her work. Once done, she noticed a shiver run down Ben's back. Rey moved in front of him and kissed him again over the thin leather, and she could feel his lush lips pressing back. Ben's arms wrapped around her as if he would be lost without her there.

Armitage finished setting up the restraints on the bed for later, as well getting everything together for the initial rig he was doing. He met Rey’s gaze and smiled approvingly at her. He smiled broadly as if telling her a secret. That smile itself was a kind of secret Armitage shared only with her, it seemed.

She nodded and continued her work. Rey pulled Ben’s hand into hers and massaged it before grabbing for the leather mitts that would bind his hands. Slowly she guided his curled hand into the leather pouch and then pulled the laces at the wrists. She followed suit for the other hand, seeing his body leaning more and more forward as he drifted deeper into his head space. Rey let her hands gently run up and down his arms as he fully leaned his head against her. It was so hard to believe that after so many years of pent up emotion, Ben could seem content like this.

Armitage walked over, his face shifting from that secret smile to something that always seemed a little frightening. She released Ben’s arms and he slowly moved to sit up straight once more, just as their dominant leaned over and whispered directly next to Ben’s ear,

“Up,” Armitage's voice was stern.

Ben scrambled to obey, but not fast enough; he was never intended to be. Armitage’s hand grabbed Ben’s collar and dragged him up as lanky limbs struggled to follow in accordance. Rey stood back, but with her arms out, ready to assist if needed. The dominant shot her a warning glance, and that was enough to make her drop her arms. He had a particularly rough style when it came to Ben, for good reason, and it wasn’t her place to soften it unless asked.

As soon as Ben was standing, he tried to shake Armitage’s grip loose. His useless hands, meer balls of leather now pushed against the dominant’s chest. Rey slowly backed away to the designated chair across the room to watch. She watched as Ben’s arm was twisted behind his back and then dragged toward a dangling chain near the bed. The submissive’s arms were then swiftly brought fully behind his back, a carabiner clip attaching his wrists together. His arms were forcefully lifted behind him, forcing Ben to bend over. He grunted in disapproval of the positioning but Armitage’s grip on the submissive’s arms only tightened as they were pulled higher until he whimpered.

Rey’s hands clutched the seat’s arms tightly at the sound, fighting the urge to do something. She was as much fascinated as scared watching Armitage work with Ben, especially compared to how gently he handled her. She watched how swiftly Armitage was able to attach the clip between Ben’s wrists and the hanging chain while still holding him bent over. A moment of resistance from Ben, who tried to stand back up, was met with a harsh slap to his ass. Ben hissed, but went still in Armitage’s hold. She could hear the harshness of his breathing and felt her own heartbeat rise in sympathy.

“Legs spread,” Armitage demanded, his tone not giving an inch of flexibility in his command and Ben moved quickly to do as commanded. Armitage pulled a long spreader bar from the wall and motioned for Rey to join them. He silently handed her the bar and then lightly kicked Ben’s legs out further. Rey worked quickly worked to attach the cuff at the end of the bar to one of Ben’s ankles, while Armitage joined her to attach the other cuff. Armitage licked his lips as Ben struggled to maintain the bent position he was placed into as he adjusted to the spreader bar forcing his legs open.

Armitage then handed Rey another length of chain with a clip at the end. His eyes flickered to metal loop in the middle of the bar and Rey clipped the chain onto the metal loop. As she worked Ben attempted to stand once more.Rey heard a thwack once more then she saw Armitage’s hand meet Ben’s ass. The sound of it reverberated through Rey with a shudder. Ben growled from beneath the hood, only to be met with another full slap to the ass. Armitage laid his hand over Ben’s back, holding him there as he looked at Rey.

“Collar,” Armitage said , looking intently at the other end of the chain she held in her hand. It also had a clip at the end, which she attached to the ring on Ben’s collar. When she finished, Armie’s overly warm hand met her chin in a soft caress. He released his hold on Ben, allowing him to test the limits of his position, being bent over as he was.

His arms were pulled just enough behind him that his forced bow and spread legs led to a careful balance, encouraging him to not move. Ben groaned in frustration at the sound of the chink of the chain, where he could rise no longer. Armitage ran his hands over Ben’s back and around, until the submissive’s breathing calmed once more.

Armie started stripping. Rey took a deep breath, unsure of what to do. She had never stayed after helping set up. She generally sat back and watched from her chair, ever unsure if she wanted to be apart of the intimacy the boys shared on this level.

Armie spoke, his voice still firm offsetting the offer he gave her, “You don’t have to stay.”

Rey looked down at the wooden, biting her lip. She studied the lines of the wood, unable to answer.

“Rey, don’t leave,” came a ragged plea, only slightly muffled from the hood.

Rey looked up once more to see Armitage only missing a shirt. She got up slowly and walked back over to Ben, running her hands over his shoulders, kissing the leather covering his cheek.

“I won’t,” she eventually responded, feeling Ben relax under her touch, even in his strained position. She then saw a slight smile of approval from Armitage. The grin grew wicked quickly. He turned and walked towards the the small closet, which held bins of organized supplies. He finished stripping there, neatly placing his clothing in a pile. Rey watched him, continuing to run her hands down Ben’s chest, feeling the ripple of muscles under her fingers.

She heard a low rumble of appreciation as Ben rubbed his head against her shoulder. The restraints which held him pulled Ben’s head down to rest perfectly in the crook her shoulder. Her hands moved to roam across his back, drawing lazy swirls.

Rey watched Armitage pull out the first crop of the night, a ball of string, a large bag of clothespins, lube and condoms, and a few lengths of rope. Armie looked at her, holding up the rope, and Rey knew that was for her later. He also looked satisfied with the perfection of his rig, watching Ben’s arms struggle to reciprocate Rey’s touch, long fingers clenching and unclenching within the mitts, and arms testing the pull of the chain holding them aloft behind him.

“You planned this,” she said simply, watching Armie’s face intently. Another secret smile as he handed her the string and clothespins.

“You take the front.”

“Yes, sir.”

* * *

Ben was shaking by the time Armitage and Rey finished with him. Ben leaned hard against Armie as Rey carefully undid all the restraints. The rope connecting Ben's collar to the bar was quickly disconnected and then the spreader bar itself was unhooked. Ben's legs did not move.

Rey walked over to the pulley which held Ben's arms aloft behind him and slowly began turning the winch. The winch moved slowly in lowering his arms, earning a low but long whimper of pain from Ben.

Rey could hear Armitage whispering words of encouragement to Ben.

“You did so well. You took so much today. You fought with vigor.”

The pain couldn't be helped really. Ben had been wanting to try being put in a strappado for a long time and all three knew it's complications.

The drop into reality was always jarring as Rey knew well, no matter how slowly one came out of a session. Ben hadn't even been given any release, as part way through the session Ben got cheeky again. But that was always how it would be.

The chastity belt barely hid Ben's arousal and Rey could only imagine how much it might hurt. Yet again, even with the threat of its use had hardly slowed Ben's mouth down. Every foul thing he said was another day added to his sentence in chastity.

Not that their dominant was innocent. Armie knew exactly which buttons to push and pulled out all the stops, humiliation and impact working hand in hand. Armie was a fan of making commands he knew Ben had trouble following. Armie created little games tipped just enough in his favor.

Armitage didn't any of that with Rey, though. She wasn't into punishment, just service like helping during sessions and after.

Once Ben's arms were fully lowered they fell against his back, twitching ever so slightly. Rey undid the cuffs binding his wrists together, letting his arms then hang uselessly by his sides.

Rey could see Ben's knees buckling as she moved in to help Armitage slowly walk him towards the bed. The hood remained, so Ben wouldn't have tried moving without help.

Once Ben was comfortably lying on the bed, the hood came off. Ben didn't open his eyes, but eagerly drank from the water offered to him from Armie as Rey helped hold up his head.

Rey and Armitage let Ben relax for a bit while they massaged the blood flow properly back into his arms and made sure to be careful touching his chest and legs which had been thoroughly worked over.

Armitage was very skilled with impact play and was always mesmerizing to watch. Today he had used a little bit of everything: paddle, crop, flogger, a lighter whip.

He even let Rey work on her Florentine's with the floggers. Ben had a cheeky comment about Rey's hits tickling which earned the -- 5th day in chastity and a hearty kick to his balls. Armitage had encouraged her to try the whip since Ben was such a good 'test dummy' but Rey had to decline. She didn't take the comments seriously.

She knew Ben didn't either. It was just his way of working through the intensity of it all.

Beyond the games involved in sessions, Ben was much more cooperative. Rey could only assume the two men enjoyed that struggle of primal versus cerebral, mental war of it.

And once it was over, Ben and Armie were no longer enemies on some unseen battlefield. Even now as Armie checked over Ben's worn body, Rey could see the intensity of Armie's feelings.

Intense was the form of love the two men shared. Rey didn't know how else to explain it. Like a flavor of love more at home among the dark night sky, amongst the stars. And their love for Rey was allowing her to float amongst them in that silent endless expanse. And in turn she brought them back to earth, perhaps for Rey's love was sunlight and adventures while both feet were firmly planted on the ground.

Rey was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of loud meowing from the other side of the door. Rey reflexively stopped to let Millicent in. The cat stretched out once she was in the door and immediately went to Armitage, butting her head against his legs.

Armie sighed and picked Millicent up and put her on the bed, and started petting her. Rey went back to massaging Ben's arms. They were almost ready for whatever Armie had next.

* * *

  
Millicent ended up curled against Ben's side while he languidly pet her. Armitage looked at Rey and pointed to the spot in front of him.

Oh. It was her turn.

Rey knelt at the spot on the floor, eyes down. She saw the rope unfurl on the ground as Armitage made a slow circle around her.

"Stand," Armitage said, his voice firm but kind. He knew Rey would do whatever he asked within reason.

Rey closed her eyes and let the sensation of Armitage laying the rope around her chest bring her to a deeper place. The slow drop into sub space coiled around her as more rope wrapped and bound her arms and legs yet never restricting her movement. Rey had endless patience for Armitage's need for perfection in his rope harnesses and Armitage had mastered Rey's desire for near wordless communication.

Soon enough, Rey's chest, arms, and legs were wrapped in elegant knotwork and she was being led back to the bed, feeling serene. Armitage's hands wrapped around her waist and shoulders as he led her, always a gentle guide behind her.

"Kneel over Ben's waist," Armie said in hardly more than a whisper. Rey watched as Ben automatically laid himself straight on the bed, and Millicent started butting her head against his head in discontent at the lack of attention.

Rey giggled a little, leaning toward to pet the plump cat and feeling a fluffy tail wrap around her arm as she knelt on the bed. Ben moved to put his arms around Rey's waist but Armitage threw a severe glare and flicked his head towards the top end of the bed.

Ben acquiesced, moving his arms above his head, his expression attempting to feign innocence.

Rey looked back to see Armitage's perfectly groomed eyebrow raise. Armie left the two for a moment, going across the room to collect a set of cuffs and a set of straps. When he came back, Ben's arms were quickly cuffed to the outer edges of the bed.

In another moment Armie's hands were nested on Rey's shoulders, his fingers lightly tapping in consideration of his next move. In the meantime Ben made faces at her and she motioned like she would tickle his sides.

Ben made an exaggerated look of pleading as Rey's fingers got closer to his most ticklish spot. She heard a sigh behind her as Armitage's warm comforting hands left her. She turned to watch him cross the room and get another set of cuffs and straps.

Armitage gave her a warning look but Rey couldn't help but just grin back at him. When he reached her once more, Armie placed the cuffs on her wrists and attached the straps to them.

Ben was showing Rey the goofiest grin so far that day as she was pulled forward over him so she was fully on her hands and knees and strapped to the top, middle part of the bed. Rey responded by squeezing Ben's sides with her legs earning a low groan.

"Can you two behave for a few minutes?" Armitage asked with feigned exasperation, grasping the rings of both Rey and Ben's collars.

"Yes, Sir, " they said in chorus. Armie stared them down for a few more seconds before letting go and grabbing a carabiner and linking the two rings of the collars together.

Rey and Ben's heads were effectively connected. Their faces could only rest side by side with the positioning and Rey felt the stress of the new position on her body as her hips were thrust up into the air. She could feel Ben's breath grow heavy with want underneath her, and she could only imagine the strain of his member in the chastity belt.

Armitage's hands ran lightly over her back, buttocks and legs, lightly scratching as he hummed his approval of her new posture.

Rey then heard the sound of more rope unfurling and felt it being wrapped around her legs, binding her legs to Ben's and holding her in the position. Once he was finished he unclipped the carabiner holding Rey and Ben's collars together.

With a light pat of Rey's bottom, Armitage left the room muttering something about fresh coffee. And Rey and Ben were alone once more.

Rey breathed out the tension she had felt and relaxed as much as she could, laying her body over Ben's. She felt him kiss her head, the playful mischief gone with Armitage leaving the room. She thought about teasing Ben about it but knew it wasn't what she had been intending to tell him all day.

"I never did thank you properly -- about the tea." Rey said enjoying the slow rhythm of Ben's chest rising and falling.

He rumbled out a low laugh before responding.

"You're welcome," Ben's tone was sincere...for once.

Rey moved and kissed Ben's cheek before relaxing, feeling her breathing start to match up with his. She closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, Ben was snoring slightly and Rey could smell coffee. She lifted her head to see Armie sitting next to the bed in an armchair, coffee in hand.

He said nothing. He didn't need to.


End file.
